Remembrance
by Time Lady
Summary: Alternate Future - over 200 DigiDestined were called into battle against 3 dark lords. Only 5 DigiDestined and their partners survived. Who survived? What does the future hold for them and the worlds now? Hikari/Angemon.
1. Tragedy, revised

Remembrance  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, not me.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's note: The events of this story would take place at the end of the events of episode 50, but replace the original epilogue. In essence, this is an alternate future story. Only the DigiDestined have digivices and Digimon partners, not everyone in the world.  
  
-----------------  
  
When I want to be alone to think, I often come up here. From the shrine's roof, I can see far across the land. Down the side of the mountain, some humans and some Gotsumon are planting the fields. A Monzaemon helps some other humans fix the roof on a building. Closer to the shrine, Digitamamon is catering to a picnic of some human children and baby Digimon.  
  
I've been told that twenty-three years ago, eight years before I was born, the human world and the Digital World were two separate entities. It's hard to imagine what that might have been like. For me, the world has always had humans and Digimon side by side.   
  
Every child born since the rebirth of the world has been told the story in detail. Everyone close to me has made sure that I know the story, perhaps because my parents were a part of all of the events that make up our world's history.  
  
---  
  
According to the chronicles, the worst of the worst banded together: Belial Vamdemon, Apocolymon, Armagemon, and thousands of virus Digimon. Not all virus Digimon sided with the true evil though. Despite being virus Digimon, they realized when their own world was threatened.  
  
One thing stood in the path of darkness. From Earth came the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon, led by 12 humans from Japan and their partners. These 12 were considered the most powerful, as 10 of their number were able to reach Mega levels, two easily were able to reach Ultimate. DigiDestined from all over the Earth provided support by fighting the legions of darkness. The Japanese DigiDestined faced the three leaders.   
  
As I've been told, the battles were awesome. Over 200 DigiDestined and their partners entered the battle. Four pairs survived. They rushed to the ultimate conflict to provide support. They were still a distance away, but could see as the Japanese DigiDestined and their Digimon fell one by one. By the time they arrived, Armagemon, the last of the dark leaders alive, was facing MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. Only one of the Japanese DigiDestined still stood. Hikari Yagami watched as the two angels fought. Before the reinforcements could join the battle, Armagemon struck Angewomon a fatal blow.  
  
"ANGEWOMON NOOOOO!!!!!!!" shrieked Hikari as she watched her companion and partner dissipate into a burst of data.  
  
"Meramon, you must help MagnaAngemon!" called Mina. The young woman from India's red sari was torn along the bottom. She rushed to Hikari's side.  
  
"You too Seadramon!" ordered Michael. Dirt and soot streaked his ripped jeans and T-shirt. The humans joined Hikari as their Digimon entered the battle. "Hikari, can't MagnaAngemon digivolve to Seraphmon?" he asked.  
  
"He could if. . . if. . . Takeru. . . ." Their eyes followed Hikari's stare. Takeru's body lay crumpled on the ground. "Takeru. . . and Iori. . . and Daisuke. . . and Sora. . ." stammered Hikari as she forced back her sobs. "I'm the only one. . . TAICHI!!!! TAKERU!!!! ANGEWOMON!!!!" As Hikari screamed, her body began to glow with a strange pink light. Energy flowed through her as it had only twice before. The pink light grew until it cut through the darkness, forcing the other DigiDestined to shield their eyes.  
  
"What is that light?" bellowed Armagemon, who appeared to be in pain from the glow. The evil Digimon turned towards Hikari. "BLACK RAIN!"  
  
"HIKARI NO!" exclaimed MagnaAngemon.   
  
Darkness faced light. Hikari's rose-colored light counteracted the dark attack. The other DigiDestined breathed a sigh of relief as Hikari's light strengthened and expanded, creating a dome of pink light surrounding them protectively.  
  
"This ends now!" gritted out MagnaAngemon "Heaven's Gate!" The angelic warrior traced a circle with his sword. Within the golden circle, a golden gate slid open. "Everyone together!"  
  
"Ice Arrow!"  
  
"Burning Fist!"  
  
"Variable Darts!"  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
"Excalibur!"  
  
"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" exclaimed Armagemon as the attacks pushed him towards the gate.   
  
"You have caused enough pain!" shouted Hikari tearfully. "You have destroyed two worlds! You have destroyed the people closest to me! THIS MUST END!" At Hikari's final statement, a bolt of pink light exploded towards Armagemon, fusing together the attacks of the other Digimon into one massive wave of power. Even a mega of Armagemon's power could not stand up to the combined assault. Armagemon's shrieks echoed across the world as the Heaven's Gate closed around him.  
  
Exhausted, Hikari would have collapsed to the ground if Derek and Michael hadn't caught her. "It is over," said Rosa, the youngest DigiDestined remaining. Tears ran down her cheek. The Digimon devolved, with the exception of MagnaAngemon.   
  
Something coursed through the angel's body, refusing to allow him to return to Patamon, or even to Angemon. All of his comrades, those he had fought along side for years, were gone. A tear appeared from beneath his helmet as he knelt beside the body of Takeru. "I failed you Takeru," whispered the angel. "I couldn't protect you. I should have been the one destroyed, not you, and not Angewomon." His tears flowed freely. "Angewomon," he whispered to her shade, "I shall honor the pact we made before the battle. I shall protect Hikari with my life. Were the positions reversed, I know you would do the same for Takeru."  
  
Hikari cried. No one expected more. The girl had lost her brother, two boys she cared for deeply, eight of her best friends, and the Digimon she had been partnered with since she was eight years old. Mina and Rosa stayed close to her. Michael and Derek gathered the exhausted Digimon together.   
  
MagnaAngemon composed himself. Hikari would be hurting enough as is. There was no need to worry her further with his own upset. The boys met him as he approached the remaining humans. "Are they all. . . ." Michael swallowed hard. He couldn't bring himself to finish the question.  
  
"All of them," replied MagnaAngemon. "None of them survived." The warrior angel couldn't hide the tremor in his voice. "I should tell Hikari."  
  
"I think she knows already," said Derek.  
  
"MIRA!" shouted Rosa. "Look! The sun!"  
  
The sun appeared for the first time in days. None of them expected to ever see the sun again. With the sun came a man in a brown robe. "Hogan?" asked Derek as the man pulled back his hood.  
  
"No. I am Gennai. The original." Sadly Gennai surveyed the results of the battle. "In all the previous battles, never has it taken such a toll on life." He lowered his head respectfully.  
  
"Gennai," said Hikari as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "can we go home?"  
  
Gennai remained silent. "There's something you're not telling us," said Michael, staring at Gennai levelly.  
  
"Yes," said Mina as she stood. "The three dark lords have been destroyed, their forces defeated. We should be able to return to our world."  
  
"I think everyone should sit down before I say anything further." With that simple statement, everyone knew something was drastically wrong. Everyone sat down on the scorched ground, save MagnaAngemon. He moved to stand behind Hikari. "There is no easy way to say this, so I will just spit it out. As a result of the forces the three dark lords manipulated, there seems to be no longer any 'human world' or 'Digital World.' From our analysis, small chunks of the Digital World have disappeared, replaced by pieces of the human world."  
  
"What?" said Mina. "You can't be serious."  
  
"That's impossible," said Derek.  
  
"We don't know exactly what happened," said Gennai, holding up his hands defensively. "We have tried opening digiports and failed. However, we have found thousands of humans suddenly in this world, along with remains of cities that never were on the Digital World. Conversely, some towns of the Digital World have completely disappeared. There may be as many as a million humans here now. No one is sure of any numbers. Benjamin, Jackie, Hogan, Ilya, and Jose are trying to assess the entire situation."  
  
"Oh man," said Michael. "So the Earth is destroyed? All our families and friends are gone?"  
  
"Like I said, we don't know," said Gennai. "We don't think that either world was destroyed. Think of it as two puzzles. Different pictures, but all of the pieces are cut in the same shapes. The pieces are mixed up, but when you put the puzzles together, each makes a complete puzzle. Some of the pieces are wrong, even though they fit. It may be weeks, even months, before we have an inkling of what has happened."  
  
"So our world is out there, but with pieces of the Digital World mixed in," paraphrased Mina.  
  
"Essentially," agreed Gennai. "But in this case, after the two puzzles were put back in the boxes, each box was dipped into melted plastic and allowed to harden into an impermeable shell. Until we find a way to punch a hole in the shell, the two worlds are cut off."  
  
"We'll never see our families again?" asked Rosa, her lower lip quivering.   
  
"Not anytime soon." Gennai saw tears rolling down Rosa's cheek. "That doesn't mean never. We'll do all we can to find a way through the barrier."  
  
"Look on the bright side," said Derek. "Your family may be among those who are now on the Digital World."  
  
"So what do we do in the meanwhile?" asked Michael.  
  
"We honor those we have lost and put their spirits to rest," said Mina as she rose to her feet.  
  
---  
  
According to the stories I was told, the surviving DigiDestined and their Digimon gathered wood and built a funeral pyre. They gathered the bodies of Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Ken Ichijouji, Daisuke Motomiya, Iori Hida, Yamato Ishida, Takeru Takaishi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Miyako Inoue and laid them upon the makeshift bier. The other DigiDestined who had fallen in battle had been lost upon the battlefields. Mina's Candmon, the rookie form of Meramon, lit the pyre.   
  
Each of the survivors said a prayer in their own way. Silently they remembered their friends who were lost as well. Once the fire died down and cooled, the ashes were gathered into one container. The Digimon, once rested, helped their partners build a simple stone structure. The ashes were sealed within and the names of those buried there inscribed upon the outside.   
  
Years later a proper tomb was built to surround the makeshift one. Every year, upon the anniversary of the final battle, humans and Digimon make a pilgrimage to the site. I visit every year to lay a wreath in honor of those who fell that day.  
  
After the makeshift funeral, five humans and five Digimon followed Gennai to a place of shelter, where they rested, recovered, and continued to privately mourn as the full realization of the previous events sank in. Mina was extremely distraught at the wasted lives snuffed out years before their time. Michael, who had lost several friends, tried to take things in stride, as difficult as it was. Derek didn't know as many of the other DigiDestined as Michael, Mina, and Hikari. He spent most of the time helping Gotsumon comfort Rosa. The youngest surviving DigiDestined was hysterical at the idea of never seeing her mother and father again. Hikari felt the loss of the other DigiDestined most acutely. Her brother was dead. Takeru and Daisuke, two boys about whom she cared deeply were gone. People who were like her extended family were no longer alive. Angewomon, her protector and confidant, would never be by her side again.  
  
The Digimon tried to be sympathetic to their partners' feelings. It was difficult, as death for Digimon was completely different. Their fellow Digimon would be reconfigured and reborn in Primary Village. Only Magna Angemon didn't share their views. He and Angewomon shared a special bond, different than any of the other Digimon had with their comrades. Even that bond paled to the bond with Takeru. While there was the hope that Angewomon would be configured, Takeru was lost to him forever.  
  
Gennai and his assistants, with the help of other Digimon, began to round up the displaced humans. All told, there were less than a hundred thousand humans currently on the world, far less than their original estimates. The world now had a hundred thousand confused humans in need of some sort of organization. Gennai couldn't allow the DigiDestined to lose themselves in their losses. The whole world still needed them.  
  
---  
  
"I know your time for mourning was not long enough," said Gennai. "But there are humans out there who need help. _Your_ help."  
  
"Why does it always have to be us?" asked Hikari. Her red, puffy eyes showed that she had been crying again.  
  
"Aren't there Digimon out there capable of helping?" asked MagnaAngemon. "You are asking a lot out of these five humans."  
  
"Because there are a hundred thousand humans, many of whom are panicking at the sight of Digimon," said Gennai. "They need to see that humans and Digimon can work in harmony as partners."  
  
"What kind of example will I be?" returned Hikari. "My partner is dead."  
  
"Hikari, you still have MagnaAngemon, who is also in need of a partner," said Gennai patiently. "You have both worked together. Remember, where there is light, there is hope." A tear rolled down Hikari's cheek. Gennai knew that what all of the remaining DigiDestined needed was to keep busy, otherwise they would lose themselves within their sorrows. "While we still have light and hope represented, the rest of you must symbolically take up one of the attributes that the other Japanese DigiDestined represented." Before Hikari or MagnaAngemon could protest, Gennai withdrew a leather case from his robes and opened it. "Each of these discs has two symbols, one on the front, and one on the back. Or it will after you receive it."  
  
Suddenly, the discs rose into the air and floated in an increasingly rapid circle. Then the discs separated and flew to each of the DigiDestined. The humans looked at the symbols of their discs. Mina found the symbol of Courage engraved on one side of her disc, Love on the other. Rosa's disc had the symbols for Friendship and Perseverance. Michael discovered the symbols for Reliability and Kindness, while Derek found the symbols for Knowledge and Sincerity. Hikari wasn't surprised to find she had received the combined symbols of hope and light, but unlike the others, the two symbols were on one side.  
  
"Turn your disc over Hikari," said Gennai. Hikari complied. A third symbol was engraved on the opposite side of the disc. "The symbol of peace, which will unite you and MagnaAngemon. Look at your Digivices." All of the DigiDestined pulled their Digivices out of pockets, or from where they were pinned. Mina, Derek, Rosa, and Michael found their older Digivices were now D-3s. Hikari's D-3, which had been white with pink edging, was now pink with green edging. She looked back and forth between her D-3 and the disc. "Before the symbol of peace can fully be activated, it must be charged by your light."  
  
"My light?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Hikari," said Derek, "have you ever done that light trick before? The one back in the battle?"  
  
Hikari looked thoughtful. "Only twice that I can remember. Once when I was eight. I had been ill. A War Monzaemon had enslaved hundreds of Numemon. The second time was when I was about 12. I had been pulled into some strange dimension. I used the light energy to remove dark spirals from a group of Scubamon."  
  
"Did any of the other of your group ever display this kind of ability?" continued Derek.  
  
"Not that I know of, at least in the time I was with them. There was a time when I wasn't with the group though," explained Hikari.  
  
"None of the other DigiDestined I knew ever displayed any sort of ability as Hikari has," interjected MagnaAngemon.   
  
"You are unique among the DigiDestined," stated Mina. "None of the DigiDestined from around the world with whom I have communicated has ever mentioned anything such as you have."  
  
"Then my guess is you would need to somehow use that gift of yours on your disc," surmised Derek.  
  
"I don't know if I can," said Hikari softly.  
  
"You will not know until you try," said Mina.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hikari asked in a small voice. MagnaAngemon put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Just hold the disc and concentrate," explained Gennai.  
  
MagnaAngemon's hand remained upon her shoulder as she clasped the disc to her chest. She closed her eyes. The only times she had used this energy before the last time was to free the imprisoned. To bring light to the downtrodden. The light of hope. The light of peace.   
  
"The light!" exclaimed Rosa. "Que bonita!"  
  
"Amazing," said Michael as he watched the pink glow again envelop Hikari. Then the glow spread, slowly engulfing MagnaAngemon.  
  
The angelic warrior felt the warmth begin to flow through his body. He watched as the pink light covered his hand. Part of his mind warned against continuing the contact, but another part resisted the urge to pull away. MagnaAngemon had been a being of war, a battle angel created to fight the forces of darkness. Now the dark forces were banished. There was no need for swords or armor. The light of peace flowed through him, flooding his entire essence.  
  
"Is this supposed to be happening?" Derek asked.  
  
"Don't look at me," said Betamon, who stood next to him.  
  
"This isn't like any digivolution I have seen," said Meramon. He preferred to digivolve to his champion form while Betamon, Gotsumon, and Ganimon were more comfortable as rookies. "But something is happening."  
  
Hikari sensed her light engulfing MagnaAngemon. In her head she felt a pulsing, heard a pounding in her ears. Her own heart began to beat in synch with the pulsing. Dimly she was aware of a fine connection forming between her and MagnaAngemon. The outside world didn't exist.  
  
"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Mina. For several long minutes she watched as the DigiDestined of light and the Digimon of hope remained as still as two statues suffused in the pink glow.  
  
"Nothing," said Gennai. "It is essential that Hikari and MagnaAngemon form some sort of connection. Each DigiDestined is connected to some sort of degree with their partner. Hikari lost Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon lost Takeru. They are forming new connections, binding one to the other. This is why there are three symbols on Hikari's disc. Hikari is light. MagnaAngemon is hope. Together they will help bring peace."  
  
"But Hikari doesn't look well," returned Mina. "And MagnaAngemon appears to be in pain."  
  
"We can not interrupt," said Gennai. "Not until it is over."  
  
MagnaAngemon grimaced. The warmth became fire in his veins. He felt Hikari's pulse matching his beat for beat. Deep within him, the burning and the pulse reached a crescendo.   
  
Abruptly Hikari collapsed to the ground. The others rushed to her, but were stopped as the luminescence surrounding MagnaAngemon turned into a raging pink fire. The DigiDestined were forced to shade their eyes.   
  
"MagnaAngemon mode change to Holy Angemon!"  
  
When the light at last dimmed enough for the others to look, a transformed angel stood before them. The eight small wings were now two large, full wings. Gone were the sword and heavy armor, the only reminder the visor of the helmet, now white instead of purple. A pure white tabard almost swept the ground. A golden belt emblazoned with the symbol of peace cinched the tabard at his waist. The angel's arms were bare, save finger-less white gloves that came midway up to his elbow. White drapings covered his chest and shoulders, ending behind him in the appearance of a long split cape surrounding his wings. His blonde hair reached down to his waist. White leggings ended in a feather-like fringe over his white boots.   
  
"Holy Angemon," said Michael in an awed voice as the angel knelt and gently lifted Hikari.  
  
"Dios mio! Que guapo!" exclaimed Rosa. "He is muy handsome."  
  
"All right, enough gawking," said Michael. "Come on. We have a job to do."  
  
  
-to be continued-  
  
Author's notes: I've had the idea for doing a story like this for quite a while. For some reason, it just wouldn't totally click. Then I saw this picture: http://www.LELOLA.com/digimon/manga/page27.JPG. This image from the V-Tamers manga becomes "Holy Angemon." As you can see, this version of Holy Angemon seems much more peaceful and is in fact treated as something of a priest. When you read the rest of the story, you'll understand why I made the distinction.  
  
The whole idea fit into place and the story just demanded to be written. It took me about 2-3 weeks to write it.  
  
A couple of people have asked me why, if I used the Japanese names for all the other characters, did I use the American names for Rosa and Derek. Usually I like the Japanese names better. In this case, I'm making an exception. I'm not that fond of the names "Chichos" and "Dingo".  
  
If you get a chance, stop by my forum at: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?fanaction=userforum&RoomID=1686 . I post story status times there now.  
  
Thanks to Susan, Renegade, Canopy4, donJaime, Beth, Jack, Ryuuoojo, and Gothic Zephyr for beta reading.  



	2. Rebuilding

Remembrance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, not me.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's note: The events of this story would take place at the end of the events of episode 50, but replace the original epilogue. In essence, this is an alternate future story. Only the DigiDestined have digivices and Digimon partners, not everyone in the world.  
  
-----------------  
  
  
According to the history, Gennai led the DigiDestined and their Digimon to the Primary Village. At that time, it was one of the few surviving places of any substance. Gennai had also reasoned that the humans might feel more comfortable once they realized that Digimon were babies once too.  
  
The DigiDestined and their partners mingled with the humans as they trickled in. The idea was to acclimate the people to the fact that humans and Digimon could coexist. Though they wished to mourn further, the DigiDestined realized that these scared, displaced humans needed help to understand their new home and the creatures inhabiting it.   
  
Not all of the DigiDestined were active though. Hikari lay in a bedroom in one of the buildings. After a week, she still hadn't awoken. Holy Angemon hovered over her anxiously. He refused to leave her side.  
  
---  
  
"How is she?" asked Derek. Ganimon hopped in at his heels.  
  
"No change," replied Holy Angemon, a sad note to his voice. "I should have pulled away when I saw the glow spreading."  
  
"Don't start blaming yourself," said Ganimon.  
  
"He's right," agreed Derek. "While you two were doing whatever that was, Gennai went into some long explanation of how essential it was for you two to forge some sort of bonds. Mina wanted to stop it, but Gennai wouldn't let her."  
  
"What good is it if Hikari never wakes up?" returned the angel.  
  
"She will," said Ganimon. "She's just totally drained of energy. With what she went through, if she were a Digimon she'd probably revert all the way to baby form."  
  
Holy Angemon repressed a shudder and forced back the urge to gather Hikari into his arms protectively. He never had forgotten the time he had faced Devimon. It took every last ounce of his energy, to the point that he returned to a Digi-egg.  
  
"Benjamin believes she is in a coma," said Derek. "People wake from comas all the time." He didn't add that people also might remain in comas for years, and that without proper medical treatment, Hikari might starve to death before she could wake. "We should get back to mingling. Jackie was supposed to be bringing in another group this afternoon. Do you want me to bring you anything?"  
  
"No thank you. Rosa brought some things earlier."  
  
Nodding, Derek turned and walked to the door. "You should take a break and let someone else take care of Hikari for a while," advised Ganimon. "Staying shut in like this isn't healthy for you."  
  
"I'll be fine," returned Holy Angemon.  
  
Once Derek and Ganimon were gone, Holy Angemon turned to the pale figure in the bed. "I'm failing again," he whispered. "I failed to protect Takeru, and now I am failing to keep my vow to Angewomon." A tear rolled from beneath his visor. "If only I could return to you the energy you gave me. . ." He stared at the disc that hung as a pendant resting on Hikari's chest, directly above her heart. At some point the disc turned so that the symbol for peace faced up. Through the crystal, he could see the dim images of hope and light as well.  
  
Hikari had been holding the pendant, trying to energize it. Perhaps it could work both ways. Tentatively he touched it. The disc was warm to the touch. Holy Angemon laid his hand on top of the disc. He felt Hikari's chest move as she breathed. Concentrating, he could also feel her heartbeat. The angel kept one hand on the disk and Hikari's chest. With his other hand, he took one of Hikari's limp hands and placed it against his chest. "I felt your heart beating with mine as you gave me your energy. Now feel mine as I try and return the energy."  
  
Holy Angemon closed his eyes and concentrated. Under his hand, Hikari's heart beat weakly. By controlling his breathing and willing his body, Holy Angemon tried to slow his heart to beat in synch with hers. His personal fears made this difficult. His heart raced with anxiety. "I can do this," he told himself. "I have to do this." Gradually he felt his own pulse slowing. After what seemed like an eternity their hearts matched beat for beat. Instinctively he knew this was integral to the energy. "Take what I offer," he whispered. "Take every last bit of my life force if you have to."  
  
There was no pink glow. There was nothing to the casual observer to suggest that anything unusual was occurring. But the increasing strength of Hikari's heartbeat was enough to tell Holy Angemon that his idea was working. He opened his eyes and watched her face intently. After a few long, nerve-wrecking minutes, Hikari's eye lids fluttered, then gradually opened. "Hikari. . ." said Holy Angemon anxiously. He moved his hand from the disc on her chest to stroke her cheek gently.  
  
Barely conscious, Hikari's mind tried to register her surroundings. Only one thing clicked. "My angel," she said in a weak whisper. Then she closed her eyes. Holy Angemon leaned forward and brushed his lips across her forehead. Then he moved to the chair next to her bed. He knew now she would recover. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and let his body relax. Willing energy to a human took a lot out of a Digimon. Holy Angemon didn't hear the sound of someone trying to tiptoe away from the door.  
  
"Oh my aching back and feet," complained Monochromon as he collapsed to the ground beside a long, food laden table. "If I hear 'can I have a ride' one more time today, I'm going to scream!" The exhausted Digimon devolved to Gotsumon.  
  
"At least the children are accepting their new situation," said Derek as he began setting up a grill. "Better than most of the adults."  
  
"Yes, but I still think Andromon is having trouble dealing with people asking for his autograph and calling him Robocop," said Michael.  
  
"I don't get that one," said Derek.   
  
"Old American movie from the 1980's," explained Michael. "My father claims he was an extra in the movie, but I've yet to find him in it and I've watched the DVD at least a hundred times. It's about a police officer who is given a robotic body. Andromon does look a lot like him."  
  
"I am so tired," said Betamon as he collapsed next to Gotsumon. "I've been giving human children and Punimon rides in the river."  
  
"Hey, is that grill set up yet?" asked Digitamamon. Somehow the egg Digimon had been found among the survivors and was now organizing food distribution to the growing camp.  
  
"Almost," said Derek. "Hey Meramon, could you light a fire in the barbie?" he said as the flaming Digimon approached with Mina.  
  
Meramon rolled his eyes. "Now I'm being turned into a glorified cigarette lighter." The fire covered Digimon put his hand on the charcoal.  
  
"Thanks Mate."  
  
"Where is Rosa?" asked Mina.  
  
"Rosa went to check on Holy Angemon and Hikari," returned Michael.  
  
At the mention of her name, Rosa came running out of the house, her pigtails flying behind her. "Hikari woke up!"  
  
"Really?" asked Mina.  
  
"It was only for un poquito," explained Rosa. "I hear her say something, then she go back to sleep." Rosa told the others what she had seen happening in the room, but omitted the part where she saw Holy Angemon kiss Hikari's forehead. "I think Holy Angemon fall asleep in his chair."  
  
"Sounds like he tried to return some of the energy Hikari used," mused Betamon.  
  
"We probably should leave them both rest," advised Mina. "I will bring some food in a little while."  
  
It began as a slightly gnawing feeling. The more it was ignored, the more urgent it grew. It came to the point where she could ignore it no longer. Hikari's eyes opened slowly. At some point, she had been carried to a room somewhere. Her whole body ached. But her growling stomach forced her to try and sit up.  
  
"Unnnggghhh. . ." she groaned as she fell back against the pillows.  
  
Holy Angemon's eyes flew open, though no one could see them behind the visor. He turned to see Hikari struggling to sit up. The angel was by her side in a flash.  
  
"Hikari," he said gently, "you shouldn't try and move too much." As he tried to prop her up against the pillows, she studied the changes in the Digimon. "MagnaAngemon?"  
  
"Holy Angemon now." He pointed to the disc she wore by way of explanation. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Awful," she replied hoarsely. "Like I've been asleep for a month and it wasn't enough."  
  
"You _have_ been unconscious for over a week," said Holy Angemon as he poured her a glass of water from a pitcher on the end table. "Drink. We tried to get you to swallow some water so you wouldn't dehydrate."  
  
"Thank you," whispered Hikari. The cool water soothed her parched throat and tempered her growling stomach. "Where are the others?" she asked   
  
"Waiting outside anxiously," said a voice. Holy Angemon and Hikari turned to see Mina in the doorway, a tray in her hands. "We thought it might be too much if a whole crowd jammed in here at one time. Digitamamon sent you some of his special soup."  
  
"Digitamamon is here?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Several Digimon we know survived and are here at Primary Village," explained Holy Angemon. "Kentauromon, Digitamamon, Andromon, Monzeamon. . . ."  
  
"Another one arrived with a group yesterday, or so he claims to know DigiDestined," interjected Mina. "This one is rather strange, green, carries a large club. But all his bravado seems a façade."  
  
"Ogremon," said Hikari with a giggle as she took a spoonful of soup. "He may be a virus Digimon, but he's one you'll always want on your side." She sipped the soup, then set down the spoon thoughtfully. "He was very loyal to Mimi and Jyou. He helped us when we fought Piemon and the other dark masters." Hikari fell silent, lost in sad memories.  
  
"How did you know Hikari was awake?" asked Holy Angemon, trying to redirect Hikari's thoughts.  
  
"Apparently Rosa has a very bad habit of listening at doorways," said Mina. "Once things have settled down, we will have to cure her of this habit."  
  
---  
  
Hikari spent about another week recovering her strength. In that time, several thousand more humans arrived.   
  
The history describes Primary Village as resembling a huge campsite. Tents covered the countryside. Younger humans took to the idea of living with Digimon instantly. Some of the younger adults accepted the idea easily. Older humans were harder to convince. A few simply thought that it was just plain weird. Others thought the Digimon were demonic creatures and tried to avoid them all, even the cutest Yukimibotmon. These humans moved to the outer fringes of the encampment. Some went so far as to preach to the other humans that they were now in some sort of limbo between heaven and hell.  
  
Looking back from my point of view, these people seem incredibly silly. I think they must have run into some virus Digimon before they came to Primary Village. And then, some of the nastier viruses. I mean, Gazimon and Veggimon are really okay, once you get to know them. Even Ogremon looks worse than he really is. Actually, he's one of the sweetest Digimon I know. But don't let him hear anyone say that.  
  
Nowadays there aren't those kinds of feelings. People and Digimon live together peacefully. On rare occasions some Digimon goes mad and rampages through one of the villages, but the other Digimon work together to get the rogue under control.  
  
Back then, I guess there was a lot of fear. A huge, climactic battle destroys your world as you know it and forces you to rebuild from scratch. Your new world is populated by strange, sentient creatures totally different from anything you've ever experienced. You really can't blame anyone. Except the dark lords, and they're now gone.  
  
---  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" asked Holy Angemon.  
  
"Yes," returned Hikari. "I'm tired of being cooped up inside. And I'd like to see some of the other people who have arrived." While Hikari had been recovering, only the DigiDestined, their Digimon, and a few of her old friends visited. Holy Angemon hovered over her the entire time. If he felt someone stayed too long and tired Hikari out, he made sure they left. Even if they weren't ready to leave. After a couple days of Holy Angemon's attention, Hikari began to realize how guilty the angel Digimon felt for both Takeru's and Angewomon's deaths. It was an issue they would have to discuss at some point.  
  
Rosa and Gotsumon met them outside. "Could you come with us this morning por favor?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Holy Angemon.  
  
"No. I'd like you to meet a nice lady who came with the first group here. She live in one of the tents at the end of the camp. Derek went to talk to her," said Rosa. "She is un poco stubborn. She met everyone and our Digimon, but she still no like Digimon. I think she need friends, but she try to make more people not like Digimon. Maybe you talk with her and she understand."  
  
"We can try, I guess," said Hikari with a shrug. They began walking down a row of tents. Holy Angemon took flight and followed from above. "How many people are here now?" she asked.  
  
"Muchos! Jose tells me around eighty thousand so far," returned Rosa.  
  
"So where have all the tents come from? I didn't think there were ever that many in the Digital World before."  
  
"Gennai, and Jose, and Benjamin, and Ilya, and Jackie, they all bring them. Mina asked where the tents were from, but they not say where."  
  
As the DigiDestined and Gotsumon walked through the encampment, Holy Angemon flew. It felt good to stretch his wings after nearly two weeks confined indoors. Rosa noticed people looking skyward and pointing. A few of the older ones knelt down as if in prayer. "Interesante," she thought.   
  
They stopped at a tent way out at the edge of the encampment. Ganimon was lounging on the ground a short distance away from the tent. "That woman is crazy," said Ganimon. "When I came close to the tent, she started chanting and throwing things at me. I don't even want to know what she's been up to with poor Derek."  
  
Rosa led Hikari to the tent while Betamon remained with Ganimon. From inside they could hear Derek saying "Mrs. Bambata, I am not possessed of evil spirits!"  
  
Hikari looked at Rosa questioningly. "Mrs. Bambata is a religious older lady who say she from Haiti. She think Digimon are demons."  
  
"You don't think. . ."  
  
"I do not know. Every time we tried to talk to her, she tries to make the 'demons' stay away from us, pobre Digimon. From what I see, she think Digimon partners are creaturas del Diablo, who are control our souls. I think she sorry for me though. I tell her it is possible that I never see Mama and Papa again."  
  
"Great," muttered Hikari as she followed Rosa into the tent. Inside, Derek was sitting on a chair. He had been draped with wreaths of garlic and strange herbs. A Haitian woman in her late 50's walked around him, praying.  
  
"Am I glad to see you Mates," muttered Derek.  
  
Mrs. Bambata finished her prayer, then looked up. "Rosa," she began. "This boy comes up here on his demon trying to plant all sorts of evil nonsense in my mind. I have been trying to purge the demons from him." Hikari coughed to hide a laugh. It was then that Mrs. Bambata saw her. "Rosa, you did not tell me we had company." Mrs. Bambata hurriedly smoothed her hair back. "Welcome."  
  
"Thank you," returned Hikari.  
  
"Mrs. Bambata, this is Hikari Yagami," said Rosa. "She is one of the DigiDestined."  
  
"Oh really?" Mrs. Bambata drew herself up to her full height.  
  
Outside, Holy Angemon lost track of time. His wings spread wide, he glided high in the sky, feeling the wind on his face. He would not admit to anyone how cramped his wings felt after staying indoors for as long as he did with Hikari. _Hikari_. Looking around, he realized the others were nowhere to be seen. "Where are they?" he thought. After a few minutes he spied Gotsumon sitting under a tree with Ganimon.  
  
"Where are Rosa and Hikari?" asked Holy Angemon as landed.  
  
"In there," said Ganimon, gesturing to the tent a short distance away. "Trying to talk to some crazy old human woman."  
  
"Crazy woman. . . HIKARI!" Holy Angemon took off at a run towards the tent.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or is he being a bit overprotective?" asked Gotsumon. Ganimon responded with a shrug.  
  
"And so where do creatures like the platypus and the echidna come in?" said Derek, trying to throw Mrs. Bambata off guard.  
  
"They prove the good Lord's sense of humor," returned Mrs. Bambata.  
  
"I should have stayed in bed," thought Hikari as she listened to the theological discussion. "Nothing is going to convince her the Digimon aren't demons short of a miracle. . ."  
  
Suddenly, the flap of the tent flew open. "Hikari!" shouted Holy Angemon as he ran into the tent.  
  
"OH MY LORD!" Mrs. Bambata took one look at Holy Angemon and fainted.  
  
"This isn't exactly what we had in mind," said Derek.  
  
Holy Angemon gently picked up Mrs. Bambata and carried her to a cot while Derek explained what had been happening. Hikari poured some water into a basin on a table, then wet a cloth and set it on Mrs. Bambata's forehead. Rosa held the unconscious woman's hand. The older woman didn't awake for about 10 minutes. When she opened her eyes, they immediately fell upon Holy Angemon.  
  
"I always knew leading a clean life would get me into heaven," she said.  
  
"You're still alive Mrs. Bambata," said Derek. "You fainted."  
  
"Well, then the good Lord is sending me visions, because I am seeing an angel before me," returned Mrs. Bambata.  
  
"Mrs. Bambata, meet Holy Angemon," said Hikari.  
  
"He is Hikari's Digimon," added Rosa.  
  
"Hikari's Digimon". . . the phrase sounded strange to Holy Angemon after being referred to as "Takeru's Digimon" for the last few years. But he knew it was true, from the incident with Hikari's strange abilities and the disc. "Yes Mrs. Bambata," said Holy Angemon. "Just as Ganimon is Derek's Digimon and Gotsumon is Rosa's Digimon. Digimon are just beings created of data."  
  
For the first time since she arrived in camp, Mrs. Bambata listened as Derek and Holy Angemon explained about Digimon and the Digital World. They talked for about a half hour. The more Mrs. Bambata learned, the more curious she became about the Digimon themselves.  
  
"It seems as if I have greatly wronged many creatures," said Mrs. Bambata softly.  
  
"You've been thrust into a strange situation. You reacted the only way you knew," returned Hikari.  
  
"Si," said Rosa, twirling her braid. "It just took a lot longer for you to understand."  
  
"Well, if there are angels among the Digimon, then they can't be all bad." Mrs. Bambata hesitated. "Do you think they will be angry with me?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out," said Holy Angemon. "Ganimon and Gotsumon are probably still outside."  
  
"Ganimon is the one that looks like a mutated blue crab, right?" asked Mrs. Bambata.  
  
"Yes. He's my Digimon," said Derek.  
  
"I hope he'll forgive me for throwing those things at him," returned Mrs. Bambata, looking somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"He's been hit with worse." Derek smiled.  
  
Mrs. Bambata walked outside with the DigiDestined and Holy Angemon. They could see Gotsumon and Ganimon dozing in the sun. "I guess I should go apologize." As they walked towards the two Digimon, they heard crying next to a tree. Under the tree a Yukimbotamon was sobbing. "What - what is it?"  
  
Hikari knelt down. "This is a Yukimibotamon - a baby Digimon," she explained. "What happened?" she asked the fluffy white Digimon.  
  
"I - I was playing tag with Nyokomon and Punimon and I fell and rolled down and hit the tree!" it sobbed.  
  
"Oh, pobrecita!" exclaimed Rosa.  
  
"A baby Digimon," said Mrs. Bambata as she knelt next to Hikari. "Well I never. . . " The older woman took out a handkerchief and dabbed at Yukimibotamon's tears. "There's a nasty bump on the head, and a small cut. Can. . . I pick it up?"  
  
"Baby Digimon are very light," said Derek.  
  
Cautiously Mrs. Bambata picked up the baby and walked back to the tent, followed by the humans. She set the Yukimibotamon on her cot, then bustled about with herbs. Then Mrs. Bambata wet down the herbs and tied them into a cloth, then put the cloth on the place of the Yukiminbotamon's injury. "Hush little one," cooed Mrs. Bambata. "Even Digimon have babies?"  
  
"They come from Digi-eggs, but yes, all Digimon start out as babies," explained Hikari. "Elecmon takes care of all of babies in Primary Village."  
  
"We have a lot to learn about this new world," admitted Mrs. Bambata. "It will take time, but I believe we all will begin to accept it." The Yukimibotamon, now that the compress was easing its pain, yawned and curled up next to the woman.   
  
"You're nice," it murmured. Mrs. Bambata smiled.  
  
-to be continued-  
  
If you get a chance, stop by my forum at: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?fanaction=userforum&RoomID=1686 . I post story status times there now.  
  
Thanks to Renegade, Canopy4, donJaime, Beth, Jack, Ryuuoojo, and Gothic Zephyr for beta reading.  
  
  



	3. Revelation

Remembrance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Time Lady  
  
-----------------  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Toei, not me.  
  
-----------------  
  
Author's note: The events of this story would take place at the end of the events of episode 50, but replace the original epilogue. In essence, this is an alternate future story. Only the DigiDestined have digivices and Digimon partners, not everyone in the world.  
  
-----------------  
Once Mrs. Bambata accepted the Digimon weren't demons, getting the others to understand was a lot easier. A few people were still suspicious, but one look at Holy Angemon usually squashed that. Ilya said it was because many humans had winged beings as part of their religious beliefs.   
  
People accepted Digimon in different ways. Children, teens, younger adults, and a few of the older adults found creatures from their fantasies come to life. Others sought religious significance. The DigiDestined, their Digimon, Gennai, and his clones didn't care why they accepted Digimon, just so long as the Digimon and humans accepted they would have to live and work together.  
  
Many people began to see the new world as a chance to start anew. Here was a pristine land, unpolluted air, lush greenery. Places to explore. Beings to discover.   
  
A month after the last humans were brought to the camp, Gennai had a large platform erected in an empty meadow nearby. People wouldn't be satisfied with living in tents forever. And many were demanding explanations of what happened.  
  
---  
  
". . . And that's where our current situation stands," ended Gennai. Standing at the podium on the platform, he had explained to the gathered people and Digimon spread out over the meadow about the battle with the three dark lords, then tried to explain the theory as to why the humans had found themselves suddenly on a brand new world after the darkness had shrouded them for so long. Behind Gennai, five DigiDestined and five Digimon tried to be strong as difficult memories were dredged up. The handkerchief in Hikari's hands was crumpled into a ball and squeezed tightly as she tried not to burst into tears.  
  
Once Gennai finished his speech, Benjamin fielded questions from those gathered.  
  
"Why us?" asked a young man.  
  
"We are convinced the process was entirely random," said Benjamin. "You just happened to be in one of those spots that transferred worlds."  
  
"Is there a chance the worlds will ever return to the way they were?" asked an older woman.  
  
"Doubtful," returned Benjamin. "The dark lords tried to disassemble the two worlds and remake them into their own images. Unless someone of great power tried to disassemble the worlds again, those sections of the worlds that were 'misplaced' can not be removed. That's not to say that people and Digimon won't be able to return once we find a way to open a portal between the two worlds again." A Digimon towards the side raised his hand. "Yes?" acknowledged Benjamin.  
  
"When do we eat?"  
  
"Later Ogremon." Even the DigiDestined managed a chuckle at Ogremon's one track mind.  
  
"How come those children became DigiDestined?" asked a girl.  
  
"Becoming DigiDestined is not the child's choice," explained Benjamin. "It is more of a matter of fate. Each of the DigiDestined has a special bond with their Digimon. Mina, may I borrow your Digivice?"  
  
"Certainly." Mina handed Benjamin her D-3.   
  
"A Digivice is a tool that helps a DigiDestined evolve their Digimon to digivolve, or move to a higher level, at a time sooner than they would be able to do it on their own." Benjamin went into a long, complicated lecture on Digivices, crests, symbols, discs, and a lot of things that went way beyond what the person originally asked. "Any further questions?" he asked when he finished. Looking around, he realized that many people in the audience had dozed off. "Aheh. . ."   
  
"Okay," said Gennai, stepping between Benjamin and the microphone. "If anyone else has any further questions, you can ask any of us," he said, gesturing to his clones. "At this time, I believe it would be appropriate to remember those who gave their lives so that two worlds would survive. I have asked Holy Angemon to read the list of DigiDestined and their partner Digimon."  
  
Holy Angemon walked from his position behind Hikari to the podium. Part of him wondered why he'd agreed to this task. Gennai had set a list on the podium of the names of the fallen. "From the United States of America, Lou Littlefeather, aged 13, and Tortomon," he read in a loud, clear voice. "Maria Juarez, age 8, and Kentauromon. Steve Jenkins, age 15, and Frigimon. . ."  
  
Michael forced himself to listen as names of people he knew and worked with were read aloud. He lowered his head. They had only met on a few occasions, but they were still good friends. After several more names, Holy Angemon read the names of DigiDestined from Canada, then Mexico. Rosa listened. However, she didn't know any of these people personally. The one or two times they met, the others distanced themselves from her because of her age. "From Brazil, Tiago Mauro, age 11, and Clockmon. . ."  
  
Across the meadow, humans and Digimon listened in a stunned silence. So many Digimon. . . so many human children. The youngest DigiDestined to die was a seven year old girl in Germany. The eldest an eighteen year old boy in Spain.  
  
Mina bowed her head in silence as Holy Angemon read the names of those who fell from India and China. She had known them well. Derek passed Mina a handkerchief, which she declined.   
  
Slowly Holy Angemon reached the last few names at the end of the list, then faultered. "Taichi Yagami, age 15, and War Greymon." He heard Hikari begin to sob behind him. Rosa, on Hikari's left, put her hand on that of the older girl. Derek, on Hikari's right, put his arm around her comfortingly. "Mimi Tachikawa, age 15, and Lillymon. Daisuke Motomiya, age 13, and XVmon. Ken Ichijouji, age 13, and Stingmon. . ." Each name on the list became progressively more difficult. He could tell that Gennai had purposely arranged the list so that the names he would have the most difficulty with were last. Name by name, he announced the names of people and Digimon who were closest to him, until the last two names came up on the list. "Angewomon, partner of Hikari Yagami. Takeru Takaishi. . . age 13. . ." With that last name on his list, Holy Angemon lost his self control. The angel Digimon spread his wings and flew off. The people stared off after him. Thinking quickly, Michael stood and took the podium.  
  
"Please forgive Holy Angemon," said Michael. "Takeru Takaishi was Holy Angemon's human partner. It has been very difficult for him."  
  
"Hikari, what is wrong?" asked Rosa as Hikari stood.  
  
"I need to go after him," returned Hikari, brushing her tears away with her sleeve.  
  
"We'll never catch up with him," returned Derek. "We just have land and sea Digimon."  
  
"I'll take you," said a Unimon in the audience.  
  
"Me too," offered an Airdramon.  
  
"Count me in," said a Parrotmon.  
  
"I guess his meeting is over," said Jackie as the DigiDestined mounted the backs of the three flying Digimon and flew off in the same direction as Holy Angemon.  
  
Parrotmon, an Ultimate, was the fastest, particularly since he carried only Hikari. Mina, Candmon (who devolved for travel), Rosa, and Gotsumon rode astride Unimon while Airdramon carried Michael, Derek, and their Digimon. Hikari and Parrotmon soon outdistanced the others. Instinctively Hikari knew where Holy Angemon was headed. "Please Parrotmon, hurry," she urged.  
  
"Be sure you hang on well," returned Parrotmon as he put on a burst of speed. Following Hikari's directions, Parrotmon reached their destination far ahead of anyone else.  
  
Holy Angemon was exactly where Hikari thought he would be. A white, winged figure knelt at the makeshift tomb the group had built just over a month ago. Parrotmon set down a short distance from there. Hikari slid off his back and walked silently forward.  
  
"Why was I the one to live?" she heard Holy Angemon say. "I failed. My duty was to protect you Takeru. My life should have been lost out there, not yours." He froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found himself staring into the soft cinnamon eyes of Hikari.  
  
Hikari realized that Holy Angemon had pushed back his visor. For the first time she looked into the startlingly sky blue eyes of the angel. They were as full of tears as her own. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."  
  
"How can I not?" he returned sorrowfully. "All of the other DigiDestined and their partners died together. I should have either protected Takeru better or died trying. . . Angewomon should be here beside you."   
  
"One thing I'm starting to learn," she said softly as brushing a tear off his cheek, "is that we have to stop thinking about the 'should haves.' Because otherwise I keep thinking about all those 'should haves' I should have done before we even began the battle. Like I should have told my parents and Taichi how much I love them. . . and I should have decided how I felt about Takeru and Daisuke. . ." Hikari felt her own cheeks become damp. "There's way too many 'should haves' to even think about. . . and if we keep thinking about them. . ." Remembering all of her losses at once proved too much for Hikari. Tears began to flow freely.   
  
Parrotmon discreetly turned away as Holy Angemon stood and wrapped his arms around Hikari. The teen buried her face in his white silken tabard. Gently the angel stroked the back of her head.   
  
"Looks like you were right Michael," he heard Derek say behind him.   
  
Holy Angemon lifted Hikari's chin, giving her one last gaze into his blue eyes. "We'll try and get through all this together," he whispered. "We have to." Then he lowered his visor. Hikari wiped her eyes with the back of her glove.  
  
"You should not fly away like that," admonished Rosa as she slid off Unimon's back. "You worry everyone."  
  
"I'm sorry," returned Holy Angemon. "It became very difficult to continue."  
  
"It is understandable," agreed Mina as she dismounted. Michael and Derek joined her. "All of us have lost friends, but you two have suffered the greatest losses," Mina added.  
  
"What happened here?" they heard a voice ask behind them. The group turned and found several thousand of the humans and Digimon gathered behind them. Many of the humans had put aside their fears and ridden on the backs of willing Digimon.  
  
"This was Ground Zero," explained Betamon. "The final battle occurred on this site."  
  
Humans and Digimon alike stared at the scorched earth and the burnt tree remains. A few of the nearer humans noticed bloodstains on the ground. Though the sun shone above, it could not cheer the bleakness of the scene. The makeshift tomb only added to the desolate feel.  
  
A young man drew near the tomb and read the names. "These were the last names from the list," he said.  
  
"We were only able to retrieve the remains of the last ones to fall," explained Derek softly.   
  
"Will this place ever come back to its original state?" asked a Snimon. "I remember how there used to be a river through here, and beautiful meadows full of flowers. . . ."  
  
"Que bonita," sighed Rosa. "It sounds pretty. But now," she looked around at the barren landscape. "Es muy triste. . . very sad."  
  
"I wish there was more we could do," admitted Derek. "I don't know if the land would support planting anything right now, with all the energy thrown at it. That would be like planting around a nuclear disaster area."  
  
Mina felt her digivice grow warm in her fingers, warmer than it would have from her body heat. The LCD panel seemed to glow with a red pulse. Michael's digivice felt like it would burn through his pocket. When he pulled it out, a blue light streamed forth. The crowd murmured in amazement Derek held his out and added yellow while Rosa's shone purple. Tentatively Hikari glanced at Holy Angemon, who nodded. Then she pulled out her digivice. Green light shot out of the screen to join the other four beams. The five streams of light merged into a rainbow that began to sweep the landscape. Where the remains of a stump lay charred, a tree sprang forth. Dry, rocky soil suddenly became covered with grass and flowers. A cracked, dusty riverbed slowly began to fill with water.   
  
"In all my years I never thought I'd witness such a miracle," said Mrs. Bambata in an awed voice. The lights then formed a rainbow in the sky.  
  
"Yeah. Dem DigiDestined do good work," admitted Ogremon, who stood near her.  
  
When the surrounding countryside was at last returned to something resembling its former state, the rainbow faded. Five exhausted children collapsed to the ground.  
  
---  
  
To people and Digimon alike, it must have been a truly awesome sight, to see a whole area that looked as if it would take years to rejuvenate come to life before their eyes. Those five surviving DigiDestined and their Digimon partners would now find themselves thrust into positions of leadership that none of them ever expected.  
  
The next five years of history is incredibly boring, at least in my opinion. History books tell how on a hill overlooking Primary Village, a shrine was built to honor the lost of not only the eleven Japanese DigiDestined, but all of the DigiDestined and Digimon who perished in the battle. Small villages sprung up in the surrounding area. People and Digimon worked together to build homes and plant crops. Those with medical skills were gathered together into the first few hospitals built. Educators found themselves working in newly constructed schools with both human children and young Digimon.  
  
As time went by, fewer and fewer people missed their homes back on Earth. Here was a beautiful land, fresh air, no overcrowding, no rush to do anything. They created their own entertainment in live shows with singing and dancing. They grew their own food free from pesticides and chemicals. Some things were harder. You couldn't go down to the local convenience store, whatever that was, and buy whatever you needed. You couldn't pick up a telephone, or email. There were no electronic devices that made little tasks easier. Of course everything took adjustment, but as the years went on, they grew to enjoy the simple life they now had.  
  
Life wasn't simple for everyone. Five young people ranging from age eight to age fifteen found themselves leading a hundred thousand humans and just as many Digimon. Of course, the children had their loyal Digimon partners by their sides. Michael and Mina seemed to slip into their leadership roles easily. Derek was somewhat less comfortable with his responsibilities. Rosa, the youngest, was simply lost. She tried, but often didn't know what to do. Of all, Hikari seemed the least comfortable. Perhaps it was because she had been the younger sister of the leader of the first Japanese DigiDestined. Her older brother Taichi had always looked out for her and protected her. However, she could no longer stay in the role of supporter. People depended on her.  
  
Naturally, they weren't infallible as leaders. The people and Digimon understood that they were still children with growing up to do. Over the next five years they were forced to mature more than they would have had the cataclysm never taken place. And over that time, deeper emotional bonds began to form. Though one of these bonds was something no one would ever have expected.  
  
---  
  
For five years, they had been inseparable. Holy Angemon followed as Hikari made her rounds of the school. Hikari had always wanted to be a teacher when she was little. The schools had been made her special province. She walked into a preschool room. Smiling children and Digimon gathered around her and Holy Angemon. The young woman felt a strange pang as she looked at the human children. These were the first children to be born on the new world. Visiting these classes were an attempt to fill a longing deep within her.  
  
Privately Hikari had spoken with Mina. Both had been experiencing the same feelings. They were lonely, but not for simple companionship. They had their Digimon partners for that. What both young women were longing for was love. Rosa had latched onto Derek years before. It was somewhat evident that, as the Mexican girl matured into a lovely young lady, Derek was beginning to reciprocate her feelings. Michael seemed to have no trouble attracting women. Mina and Hikari, however, found it more difficult. Young men seemed to be in awe of these two young women. Mina would then laugh about having the symbol of love and not being able to find a date.  
  
Hikari had an additional complication. As she watched Holy Angemon playing with some of the children, she felt her insides twist. There was so much about him that was human that she would forget he was a Digimon. When he touched her, shivers went down her spine.   
  
The angel instinctively knew when she was having a nightmare. Often she awoke screaming after dreaming about the battle. She would open her eyes to find his staring back at her in deep concern. Holy Angemon would be kneeling beside her futon, his cloak, tabard, and visor removed for the evening. Then he would gather her against him and allow her tears to soak his bare chest. When the tears eased, the angel would kiss her on her forehead and stroke her chestnut hair. On particularly bad nights he would sleep on the floor next to her futon, his arm around her protectively. For all that Holy Angemon did for her and more, she loved him. He was a Digimon, she was a human. Their love could never be.  
  
Holy Angemon looked at Hikari as he tried to set down the little girl he was carrying. The four year old clung to his neck, but he eventually pried himself loose.   
  
"Hikari? Are you okay?" asked the angel.  
  
"Hm? I guess I'm a little tired," she admitted.  
  
"Well no wonder. You haven't had a solid night's sleep for a week," he said in a low voice. "I think you need to call it a day and go rest for a while."  
  
Hikari wasn't up to arguing. Instead she smilingly spoke to the teacher and headmistress of the school briefly, then followed her partner outside. "Do we have to go home now?"  
  
"No." Holy Angemon scooped her up into his arms. "We can find a nice, quiet place to relax for a few hours undisturbed."  
  
"I'm certain you have a place in mind," Hikari sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Holy Angemon's strong wings lifted the pair into the air. A strong sense of contentment filled Hikari as she relaxed in the angel's arms. He flew past the Shrine of Remembrance, past the home they had shared for nearly five years, past several hills to a small lake he had discovered. The lake was surrounded by hills and trees and was only accessible from the air. "If I would have known you were bringing me here, I would have brought a swimsuit," she murmured.  
  
The idea of Hikari in nothing but a swimsuit flashed in Holy Angemon's mind and was quickly pushed aside. He landed, set Hikari down under a spreading tree, then sat down next to her. They had spent several hours at this peaceful spot enjoying the tranquillity. "I don't think you're up to swimming today," he returned as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"Mmm," she sighed as she rested her head against the angel's chest. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. Gently he stroked her hair. Soon she was sound asleep.   
  
Sighing, the angel leaned against the tree, adjusting his wings for comfort. Every year, when the Day of Remembrance drew close, Hikari would have nightmares. She had already been having nightmares for the week prior to the Day of Remembrance. If this followed the same pattern as previous years, the nightmares would continue for at least a week after the day to honor the fallen DigiDestined and Digimon. Those nights he knew when the nightmare began. From the day he used his energy to revive her, he realized that their hearts were almost constantly beating in sync. Therefore he could tell when she was anxious or upset even if they were miles away. When the nightmare began, Hikari's heart would begin to race, awakening him instantly. As soon as she awoke he would begin soothing her. Then he would lie on the floor beside her futon, an arm draped over her protectively.   
  
A few times, he tried to ascertain how Gotsumon and Meramon felt about their female companions. From what he could tell there was nothing near the bond he and Hikari shared, let alone the feelings he felt towards Hikari. This year, as he knelt by the tomb where his fallen comrades lay buried, he asked the spirits of his friends for forgiveness and understanding. The ghosts were the only ones to whom he could admit he had fallen in love with Hikari. But he knew it was a love that couldn't be. Hikari needed a human mate, not a Digimon lover.  
  
Holy Angemon yawned, then removed his visor and set it beside him. Only Hikari had ever seen him without the visor. He preferred it that way. Feeling slightly drowsy himself, he dipped his head towards Hikari's to gently kiss her forehead. . . .  
  
Hikari lay there thinking. Her eyes closed provided some rest, but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Sooner or later she would have to tell Holy Angemon how she felt about him. She opened her eyes, then lifted her head to talk to him. By a quirk of fate or through perfect timing, their lips touched. It was only a fleeting touch, but enough to shock the two into a sense of awareness of each other. Holy Angemon stared at Hikari, his sky blue eyes wide with surprise.  
  
They both felt their hearts racing. Suddenly, Hikari realized it was now or never. She reached up and pressed her lips to his. Holy Angemon's mind reeled as his body reacted to the kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close for the first real kiss they ever shared. Warning sirens and alarms sounding in the back of the angel Digimon's head went ignored for a full five minutes. When they finally separated for air, he realized what had just occured. "I. . . I'm sorry Hikari. . . that shouldn't have happened," he stammered. Hastily he reached for his visor and slipped it on.  
  
"But. . ." Hikari felt her words cut off by his finger against her lips.  
  
"I'm a Digimon," he reminded her gently. "That should have never happened."  
  
"I don't care," he heard her whisper. Tears glistened on her cheeks. He brushed the tears away with a gentle finger.  
  
"We need to return to town," he said firmly. "You promised Mina we'd have dinner with her and the others tonight."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he scooped her up and took off for town. Hikari rode in a confused silence. Her mind acknowledged Holy Angemon was a Digimon. Her heart no longer cared.  
  
They spent the evening acting as if nothing had happened. Out of the other Digimon and DigiDestined, only Mina realized something seemed to be amiss. She cornered Hikari while the others were talking. "What's wrong?" asked Mina.  
  
"Nothing," lied Hikari.  
  
Mina crossed her arms over her chest. "You and Holy Angemon appear to be avoiding each other all night. Something happened."  
  
"We - we kissed," said Hikari in a low voice.  
  
"You do realize that he is a Digimon and you are human," returned Mina, hiding her surprise.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And?" prompted Mina.  
  
"And I love him. Despite the fact that he's Digimon. I don't care. I can't see myself with anyone other than him," said Hikari, a tremor to her voice.  
  
"Then follow your heart Hikari," said the DigiDestined of Love and Courage softly.   
  
That evening, Hikari lay on her futon staring at the ceiling. Deep within, she came to a decision. She couldn't keep her feelings bottled up any longer. Quietly she stood. Clad in her white nightgown, she padded in her bare feet towards Holy Angemon's room. The door stood wide open. His cape and tabard were draped over a chair. The white boots lay discarded on the floor. His visor was tossed onto a desk. Holy Angemon, clad in only his white satin pants, leaned against the window frame, staring out towards the village.   
  
"Something wrong?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"We need to talk," she said softly.  
  
"You know it's wrong Hikari," he returned.  
  
"Since when is being in love wrong?"  
  
Holy Angemon's whole body tensed. He willed himself not to turn around. "It's wrong when you are human and I'm a Digimon. You need a human mate."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"Digimon don't always need to mate. Since most Digimon are reconfigured after they die, there isn't a need for constant reproduction to ensure survival," he replied almost clinically.  
  
"Don't Digimon ever fall in love?" she asked in a low voice. He didn't respond. From her position she couldn't see his fingers digging into the wood of the window frame.  
  
"Even if they do, it doesn't mean that it's right," he whispered. He sensed her moving closer, then tensed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head rested against his back, right where his wings joined his body.  
  
"What would you do if you saw me with someone else? Would you really step aside and let another man into my life?"  
  
"If I had to." He felt her tears against his back as he fought with his own feelings.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
Holy Angemon struggled with his words. "You are the most important thing in my life. I just want what's best for you."  
  
"The person that's best for me is you. And stop that 'human/Digimon' stuff already. I told you, I don't care."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I want the truth," Hikari said firmly. "I want to know once and for all how you feel about me."  
  
The angel felt his resistance crumbling away. Trying to deny his true feelings was eating him up inside. "I love you Hikari," he almost whispered. "I love you more than my own existence. And if another man even tried to make a move on you, it would be a struggle for me not to blast him halfway across the world." Holy Angemon almost appeared deflated as he admitted his feelings. He felt a mixture of relief, tinged with a bit of worry. Then he felt her soft lips brush against his back. Gently he unwrapped her arms from his waist, then turned and met her cinnamon eyes. "You realize there's no turning back now."  
  
"Who said I ever wanted to turn back?" Hikari stood on her tiptoes, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
---  
  
Three years after their relationship began, Hikari shocked the world by giving birth to the first child that was half human and half Digimon. No one could deny the deep love Holy Angemon and Hikari shared. Even after their next children were born, a set of twins and two other children, Gennai still couldn't figure out how Hikari was able to become pregnant by her Digimon partner. Benjamin and Ilya chalked it up to Hikari's unique powers. Mina called it the miracle of love.  
  
Speaking of Mina, she met a young man, fell in love, and had a family of her own. Derek and Rosa eventually married as well. Only Michael is still unmarried.   
  
"Child, what are you doing up there?" called a voice. I look down and see Mrs. Bambata leaning on her crutch. Dogmon is next to her. Dogmon was once the Yukimibotamon she helped twenty-five years ago. "If your mother catches you up there, she'll be furious. It's practically dinner time."  
  
"All right Mrs. Bambata," I call. "I'm going." As I watch Mrs. Bambata and Dogmon amble down the path, I brush a lock of my chestnut hair out of my eyes. The last bit of history isn't known to everyone. It's only known to a select few. Arching my back, I stretch my wings out to their full length.  
  
Who am I? I am the firstborn child of the DigiDestined of Light and the Digimon of Hope. I am Annei. My name means peace.  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's notes:  
  
If you get a chance, stop by my forum at: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?fanaction=userforum&RoomID=1686 . I post story status times there now.  
  
Thanks to Renegade, Canopy4, donJaime, Beth, Jack, Ryuuoojo, and Gothic Zephyr for beta reading.  
  
  



End file.
